


daddy

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o2/16





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o2/16

Yifan really had no patience. Waiting for Yixing to be ready, waiting for time to go faster was perhaps the worst thing to do in life. He never thought it’d get to this point, where he’d simply sit around and wait. He waited, and waited, and waited. He waited while Yixing slept, while they cuddled at night, and even while he was supposed to be doing work at home. Yifan was _always_ _there_ , ever since Yixing made it clear that he was due in less than two weeks. Yixing couldn’t deny Yifan of his presence, but it was _really_ , really starting to irk him.

“Don’t you have work to do or something?” Yixing asked quietly.

Yifan sat up from the bed, a hand covering Yixing’s belly.

“I did all my work while you went grocery shopping.”

“Oh, that fast?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Yixing sighed. It was only a little past midnight, but he still couldn’t go to sleep.

“No reason. I just assumed you had more to do with your day.”

Yifan frowned just a bit. His hand rubbed around Yixing’s pregnant belly.

“Are you passive-aggressively trying to tell me I’m annoying you?”

Yixing tried sitting up, but he was too tired and too heavy. Yifan laughed at his attempt, and so did the younger man.

“No… well, yeah? We just spend so much time together, _too_ much time…”

Yifan looked a little sad, but he kept a small smile on his lips. He’d just been so excited, what with Yixing and him having a baby sometime this month. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes off his husband. He was always on top of any little detail, and was always invading Yixing’s personal space. At first, he had thought Yixing didn’t mind, but after a few days, all Yixing did was act moody. Yifan thought it was just the hormones, but now he realized that it was mostly him being a nuisance.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so—I just can’t wait to hold my little baby in my arms.”

“ _My_ little baby?”

“Oh, ours.”

Yixing smiled. He reached his hand out to grab at Yifan’s shirt, pulling him down with ease. He kissed Yifan’s forehead, and Yifan’s lips moved to brush against the corner of Yixing’s mouth. He moved, then, to place small kisses on Yixing’s belly, stopping at his navel.

“It tickles.” Yixing whined.

“Oh, really?” Yifan laughed. “Do you hear that, son? My kisses tickle your daddy. Should we tickle him some more?”

“Please don’t!” Yixing laughed and when he tried to cover his belly, Yifan suddenly pulled back.

“I think I felt him kick my mouth!” He cried, and Yixing was laughing far too loud, almost as if he had heard a joke. “I’m serious!”

Yifan placed his hand over Yixing’s big belly again, carefully feeling its firmness. He placed small kisses on Yixing’s sensitive skin, and when he whined, Yifan felt another gentle kick to his mouth.

“Oh, I felt that.” Yixing spoke up. “Are you trying to protect me from daddy?” He asked the belly, noticing that Yifan’s smile had never been as big as this before. “You need to hurry up and get here,” Yixing said. “Your dad is really excited to meet you, it’s driving me crazy.”

Both Yifan and Yixing felt the kick that came afterwards. Yifan grinned widely. “I think he’s also excited.”


End file.
